Back To The Future Part V
by cardiff1984
Summary: Sequel to my Part IV, second script/ In 1937, 17 year old Emmett Brown discovers the buried Delorean and sets off on a journey in time. When his and Marty's existence is put in jeopardy, Marty's Grandson, heads back to the past. Deloris Browns fate is then at risk, when she's kidnapped by a vengeful Irving Tannen. The rescue mission sees the Mcfly /Brown descendants travel to 1968.
1. Part V Trailer

**PART V TRAILER. **

**Monday **

**October 4th **

**1937**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN. **

**Seventeen Year Old, Emmett stand in front of the Delgado Mine. **

**View of Hill Valley Town Square. **

**Close up of Emmett in Science Class day dreaming. **

_**"Einstein discovered that the Speed of light **_

_**within a Vacuum is the same **__**no matter the speed at **_

_**which an observer travels - Teacher**_

**Emmett recalling aged Ten, the Time Train disappearing in time. **

**Overhearing Jules and Verne discussing the Delorean at Delgado. **

_**"Sorry Grandpa - I mean Emmett. Off limits." - Deloris. **_

**The Teacher sees that Emmett is distracted. **

_**"Emmett Brown are you with us?"**_

**Ronald Harris teases Emmett. **

_**"Seen any Flying Trains lately?" - Ronald. **_

**Erhardt Brown becomes concerned for his son**

_**"Your a bright young man son. Don't let your imagination run wild. **_

_**-" Erhardt Brown. **_

**Emmett spying on the Browns from afar. **

**The Ground rumbles and there are three super sonic booms and a gush of wind. **

**He goes to the Hill Valley Archives. **

**Marty and Doc are depicted in a picture from 1885. **

**Clint Eastwood is mentioned in an Article.**

_"**He was a Legend**__**." - Librarian. **_

**Jules and Verne are also mentioned in Articles. **

**Emmett returns to Delgado, with Dynamite. **

**He ventures underground and discovers his initials. 'E.L.B.' **

**The buried Delorean is located. **

**Emmett finds Schematics inside the Vehicle and that the Delorean recquires components not available yet. **

**Verne makes a discovery.**

_**'Spare parts are missing." - Verne. **_

**Jules denies knowing about this. **

_**"Well, don't look at me." - Jules. **_

**Ronald Harris chuckles.**

_**'Emmett Brown you are more crazy, than I thought you ever were." **_

_**\- Ronald. **_

**Gerald Tannen threatens Emmett after he robs a Bank.**

**Myra Tannen is seen holding baby 'Biff' closely. She looks scared. **

_**"Do yourself a favour kid, stay out of my way. **_

**Gerald shoves Emmett into a Bush. **

**Hill Valley Newspaper Headline. **

_**"Irving Tannen released on Compassionate Grounds. Mad Dog Tannen Dead!" **_

_**\- Hill Valley Telegraph Headline. **_

**Emmett gets over excited, when he gets the Delorean up and running. **

_**"Incredible." - Emmett. **_

**He travels back to ' ****Tuesday December 2nd 1925****.' **

**He witnesses the Time Machine chase incident with Irving & Buford Tannen/ His Five Year Old Self. **

_**"I knew I wasn't crazy." - Emmett. **_

**The date, "****Monday September 7th 1885****" is tapped into the Time Circuits. **

_**"I have always wanted to check out my favourite Historical Era**_

_** \- The Old West." - Emmett. **_

_**"**_**The Delorean disappears into the Space Time Continuum. **

**Emmett arrives in 1885. **

**He observes Part III events. / Marty defeating Buford/ The Locomotive Destruction. /Marty's return to 1985. **

_**"The Future." - Emmett. **_

**He heads off on his journey off again -**

**to the year ****2037**_**.**_

** Marty Mcfly, Linda Richmond and Benjamin George Richmond, witness the arrival of the Delorean at Eastwood Ravine.**

_**"Who are you?." - Marty Mcfly. **_

_**"I'm Emmett Brown from the year 1937."**_

_**"Yeah and I'm Clint Eastwood." - Benjamin. **_

**Emmett and the Mcfly's are attacked by Hoods. **

**SCREEN GOES BLANK. **

**Three Super Sonic Booms are heard. **

**The Delorean arrives in front of a shocked Emmett in the year 1937.**

**Benjamin George Richmond , Grandson of Marty appears.**

_**"I'm from the Future. And this is the Time Machine that you invented." - Benjamin. **_

**Emmett laughs. **

_**"No man should know too much about there destiny." - Emmett.**_

**Benjamin presents Emmett's Diary. **

_**"If you die in the future, there will be no future, for me to go back to. **_

**THE FATE OF THE**

**PAST**

**PRESENT AND**

**FUTURE**

**IS NOW IN THE HANDS**

**OF THE VISIONARY**

**TO THE **

**FLUXCIPACITOR**

**Back To The Future Theme. **

**Irving Tannen steals the Delorean and kidnaps Deloris. **

**Severe storms start to occur. **

_**"What's happening?" - Emmett.**_

_**"A paradox." - Jules. **_

_**"Whoa this is Heavy - Benjamin. **_

**The Time Train travels through time. **

**ON A MULTIPLE JOURNEY TO SAVE THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM. **

**ACTOR TO PLAY EMMETT BROWN**

_**'What in Sir Issac Newton are we gonna do? **_

**TOM HOLLAND**

_**"What a rush."**_

**ACTOR TO PLAY JULES**

_**"We gotta find her. **_

**ACTOR TO PLAY VERNE. **

_**"Time to fly." **_

**THOMAS F WILSON**

_**"Time to avenge my Father." **_

**Deloris holds a Record of the Beatles. **

**KRISTEN STEWART**

_**"The Beatles. Who makes this stuff up?" **_

_**"I'm from the Future." - Benjamin**_

_**"I'm from your future." - Deloris **_

**Doc of 1968 raises his eyebrow.**

_**"In the Past." - Deloris **_

**ROBERT DOWNEY JR**

_**Great Scott!**_

**Forty Seven Year Old Doc Brown faints in front of his Grand Daughter & Marty's Grandson. **

**LEA THOMPSON**

_**"Back in the swinging sixties."**_

**_"Swinging Sixties!" - Benjamin_**

**ACTRESS TO PLAY LINDA MCFLY**

_**"Perfect. Just perfect. **_

**_"What's that?" - Emmett _**

**CHRISTOPHER LLOYD**

_**"Weather experiment.**_

**AND**

**MICHAEL J FOX**

_**"Whoa this is heavy."**_

"_**Why are things so heavy in the future,**_

_**is there a problem with the Earth's Gravitational**_

_**Pull? - Emmett. **_

**STEVEN SPIELBERG PRESENTS**

**A ROBERT ZEMECKIS FILM.**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 5. **


	2. Part IV Epilogue

**STEVEN SPIELBERG **

**PRESENTS**

**A **

**ROBERT**

**ZEMECKIS**

**FILM **

**Monday**

**October 4**

**1937**

**APPEARS ON THE SCREEN**

**EXT. DARK**

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM THE NIGHT SKY**

**EXT. BROWN MANSION. **

**Home to Erhardt Brown and his son Emmett Lathrop Brown. **

**The house number is 1640. **

**INT. BEDROOM. **

**A room with Science Books stacked neately on shelves. **

**Science Equipment on tables. **

**THE CAMERA PANS TO A MALE TEENAGER FAST ASLEEP.**

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The 17 year old, is restless and stirring. **

**He has wavy hair. **

**CLOSE UP - EMMETT BROWN. **

**He appears to be dreaming**

_**EMMETT BROWNS DREAM. **_

_**At the young age of 10 - Emmett witnesses the flight of what appears to be a Train from his bedroom window.**_

_**Then, there are three flashes of light and three super sonic booms, simultaniously in occurrence. **_

_**Emmett overhears Jules and Verne discussing the buried Delorean at Delgado Mine at Boot Hill Cemetary.**_

_**JULES (O.S.)**_

_**Emmett is becoming more curious by the minute. He's already spreading rumours about a flying Train. We need to limit our Travels through the Space Time Continuum. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.).**_

_**Unless we use the Delorean, buried in the Delgado Mine, near Boot Hill Cemetary for a while. **_

_**JULES (O.S.).**_

_**That's too risky. Remember, Father left that for Marty to discover in 1955. If anything happened to that particular Delorean like the original ones fate in 1925, there could be consequences. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.). **_

_**Guess we'll have to tread more carefully. **_

_**Deloris intercepts Emmett.**_

_**DELORIS**_

_**Sorry Grandpa - I mean Emmett. Off limits. **_

_**Emmett looks at her strangely. **_

_**Emmett recalls the events of 'Wednesday December 2nd 1925.' He awakes from a sleep walk in Hill Valley Town Square and sees**_

_**a Vehicle with bright headlights, speeding towards him. Then the car disappears and a pair of trails are left behind him. Emmett is **_

_**frozen in shock. **_

**EMMETT JOLTS UP FROM HIS DREAM. **

**EMMETT**

**Great Scott!**

**EXT. DARK. **

**EXT. BOOT HILL CEMETARY. **

**It's looks like a cold night. **

**An owl can be heard. **

**Headstones are seen. **

**Footsteps can be heard, moving around. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The Teenager appears in a dressing gown and Night clothes. He is holding a torch. **

**He points the torch, at a solidly closed entrance of Delgado Mine, which has no means of getting in. **

**CLOSE UP OF EMMETT. **

**He is very curious and determined to discover the truth, behind what he experienced on the night, 'Wednesday December 2nd 1925 and the secrets that the Brown Family are concealing. **

**THE CAMERA HOVERS ABOVE EMMETT. **

**BACK TO THE FUTURE PART V OPENING CREDITS**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE THEME. **


	3. Emmett Lathrop Brown

**Monday October 4th 1937. 14:59 P.M. **

**THE CAMERA THEN ZOOMS OUT TO A CLOSE UP OF **

**TEENAGED EMMETT BROWN.**

**INT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL.**

**In Science Class. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**In a day dream. **

**A female science teacher can be heard, talking about Albert Einstein's, a once Science Genuis - discoveries. **

**Her voice is dimly heard, behind the subconscious of the Future Visionary of the Fluxcipacitor. **

**TEACHER (O.S). **

**Albert Einstein, discovered that the speed of light, within a vacuum, is the same no matter the speed, at which an observer travels. **

**Emmett Brown is then brought out of his day dream. **

**TEACHER **

**Emmett Brown!**

**Emmett jumps up startled. **

**TEACHER**

**Are you with us? **

**Emmett looks round the classroom. **

**INT. STUDENTS. **

**They are all staring at him. **

**It appears quite intimidating. **

**INT. RONALD HARRIS**

**The 17 year old smugly looks at a rival in his eyes. **

**Emmett is stuck for words, after being caught off guard. **

**TEACHER**

**I'm not boring you am I? **

**Emmett feels nervous and awkward and embarrassed. **

**The other students still stare. **

**EMMETT**

**Um, no Miss Harper. Just thinking. **

**MISS HARPER**

**Hopefully, about what we just discussed. **

**Emmett tenses looking down. **

**EMMETT**

**Right. **

**MISS HARPER**

**What about his theories on Time Travel? **

**Emmett eyes dart up. **

**MISS HARPER**

**Why don't you enlighten us Mr Brown.**

**Emmett thinks for a moment. **

**SUDDENLY THE SCHOOL BELL RINGS OUT! **

**The students leave their seats. Emmett stays on his seat. **

**Ronald gloats at Emmett and his picks up his School Books. **

**Miss Harper instructs her class, as they start to exit. **

**MISS HARPER**

**If you all study, Einsteins Theory of General Relativity, there will be a quiz tomorrow.**

**(she then turns her attention to Emmett)**

**Isn't that understood Emmett? **

**Emmett hesitates and then nods. **

**He grabs his books and leaves class. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL.**

**DAYLIGHT. AUTUMN SUNSHINE. **

**Autum leaves are seen falling down from trees and blowing across the front grounds**

**of the school. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**He runs down the steps to the main ground. **

**He wraps his scarf around his neck and puts his left hand in his overcoat. **

**EXT RONALD HARRIS.**

**Intercepts him. He starts to tease him. **

**RONALD**

**Flunking already are you Emmett? **

**EMMETT**

**Just a little tired. **

**Ronald pulls a face. **

**RONALD**

**Tired. Since when do you get tired? **

**EMMETT**

**I don't know**

**(shrugs)**

**RONALD**

**And there was me thinking, you were gonna be student of the year. Maybe you're just not cut out to be the genius you think you're gonna be. **

**Emmett decides not rise above Ronald and brushes past him. **

**EMMETT**

**I gotta go. **

**RONALD**

**Hey Emmett!**

**Emmett stops and turns round to reluctantly **

**acknowledge him. **

**RONALD**

**Seen any flying Trains lately?**

**Ronalda laughs and walks away. **

**Emmett is upset and storms off. **


	4. Brown Patriarch

**EXT. BROWN MANSION**

**1640 Riverside Drive. **

**EXT. EMMETT LATHROP BROWN.**

**The young student is pacing himself up a long Driveway and past a 1930's Packard. **

**INT. BROWN MANSION. **

**Emmett enters the house. The layout is almost similar to how it looked in 1955. **

**He scours around to see if anybody is home. There appears to be nobody present. **

**Emmett enters a hallway, where there is a Grandfather clock, next to an archway. The time reads 3:25 P.M. **

**Emmett is about to ascend the Staircase, when a firm voice is heard. **

**ERHARDT (O.S.).**

**Got a phone call from your school earlier. **

**Emmett abruptly stops a quarter of the way up the Staircase. He turns uncomfortably to face his father. **

**EMMETT**

**Yes Father. **

**INT. ERHARDT BROWN. **

**A man in his mid fifties, smoking a pipe. He is rather tall and has a mixed accent. American /German. **

**ERHARDT **

**They tell me, your concentration levels are starting to - decrease. **

**Erhardt gives Emmett a hard look. He moves to the bottom of the staircase. **

**ERHARDT**

**It's seems your distracted by something. It's been a reoccurrence. **

**Emmett shakes his head in denial. **

**EMMETT**

**It's nothing Father. **

**ERHARDT **

**You are a bright young man son. Don't let your imagination run wild. **

**Since I left Germany in 1908, I had dreams, but I put them dreams to good use.**

**Look at the life its giving you now. **

**Emmett looks at the ground, feeling angst. **

**EMMETT**

**I do want to make you proud. Honestly I do. **

**ERHARDT**

**You may not remember your mother. But, in her memory, make her proud. Don't induldge yourself in silly fantasies. **

**Emmett acts awkward. **

**EMMETT**

**Fantasies?**

**Erhardt removes something from his pocket.**

**EXT. PIECES OF PAPER. **

**He unfolds one and shows his son, a drawing of a flying Train. The Second it disappearing into thin air. **

**EMMETT**

**You been sneaking in my room?**

**ERHARDT**

**I'm worried Emmett. I thought you'd grown out of those nonsense theories of yours. You are not ten years old anymore. You're practically a man now. **

**Erhardt looks at his watch and gives his son a darting stare. **

**ERHARDT**

**Supper will be ready by Six. Hopefully you will have some homework done by then. **

**EMMETT**

**Yes Sir. **

**Erhardt turns away and marches down to his quarters. **

**Emmett ascends the Staircase. **

**INT. BEDROOM. **

**Emmett enters his room and throws down his books. **

**He appears frustrated. He then walks to the window and looks out up at the sky. **

**AS TIME GETS ON.**

**He gets on with Homework, but can't seem to concentrate. **

**AT DINNER TIME.**

**There are uncomfortable silences between Father and Son at the dinner table. **

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

**Emmett is laying in thought. Still suspicous of the other Brown Family, who live on a Farm. He suspects they're keeping secrets. **


	5. Gerald Tannen Getaway

**Tuesday October 5th 1937. 7:58 A.M. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE.. **

**EXT. COURTHOUSE**

**The Clock Tower is shown. **

**THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO A LOCAL READING A NEWSPAPEPR**

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TELEPGRAPH - CLOSE UP. **

**Headline reads "IRVING TANNEN RELEASED ON COMPASSIONATE GROUNDS." 'Mad Dog Tannen Dead!' **

**THE CAMERA PANS OUT TO AND SCOURS LEFT.**

**EXT. GARDNER TYPE CAR. **

**Parked across from the bank. **

**A male and female are seen inside. **

**INT. GERALD TANNEN. **

**Watching the bank, with his arm stretched out across the Passenger seat. **

**INT. MYRA TANNEN. **

**Holding a baby in arms. **

**INT. BIFF TANNEN. **

**New born baby. Son to Gerald and Myra. **

**Gerald has a determind look on his face. **

**GERALD **

**What a'ya say Myra? **

**Myra looks unsure and pretty scared, a she cradles her son.**

**It appears Gerald wants to rob the bank. **

**MYRA**

**I'm not sure Jerry. I don't think this is such a good idea. **

**Gerald gets in her face and she jumps. **

**GERALD**

**Would you rather live on Welfare forever, when I can give you the best? **

**MYRA**

**This is not the life I want for Biff. **

**GERALD**

**Who said anything about us giving him the life?**

**Myra's worst fears are confirmed. She realizes that Gerald never wanted Biff. **

**MYRA**

**You never wanted him did you? **

**GERALD**

**Myra, you can sulk as much as you want. We're married now and my father will be expecting me to abide by him, now he's out of Jail. **

**And I expect your co-operation Myra. Unless you want to end this marraige, be alone, be poor and have him taken away anyhow. **

**Myra thinks for a second. She eventually agrees to go along with it. **

**MYRA**

**Alright. **

**GERALD**

**My Ma can take care of him. She seems taken to him. **

**Myra strokes Biff's head. **

**Gerald looks at his watch. **

**GERALD**

**It's almost Eight A.M. **

**Myra panics. **

**MYRA**

**Wait a minute. Now?! **

**Geralds eyes dart to his wife, being brazen and arrogant. **

**GERALD**

**Don't worry. It'll be over in flash. We'll dump him off on the way out of town. **

**The main bank doors are then seen opening. Gerald intends to rob the bank, right, there and then. **

**EXT. BANK STAFF. **

**A worker from the bank, unlocks it from inside. **

**INT. GARDNER CAR. **

**Gerald smiles with deadly intent, if nescessary. **

**He puts his hand in his pocket. **

**EXT. REVOLVER. **

**He draws a gun. **

**Myra eyes extent with fear. Biff starts to cry. **

**Gerald glances to his wife. **

**GERALD **

**This won't take a minute. **

**Gerald leaves Myra in the car holding Biff. She grabs her handbag in hysterics**

**and takes out a pen and a small book. **

**Gerald can be heard shouting and ordering bank staff. **

**GERALD**

**Do as I say and nobody gets hurt! (O.S.). **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Emmett is walking passed the Town Sqaure Gardens and walks in the direction of Gerald Tannens car. **

**SUDDENLY BANK ALARMS ARE HEARD! **

**INT. GARDNER CAR**

**Myra hides a note inside Biff's cardigan. **

**EXT. GERALD TANNEN. **

**He runs out of the bank, with bag of cash in his hand and grasping his Revolver. **

**He runs round to the drivers side of his car and Emmett stumbles into him. **

**Gerald is angered by this. **

**GERALD**

**DO YOURSELF A FAVOUT KID AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**

**Gerald shoves Emmett into a bush and he gets into the car and speeds off. **

**Emmett caught off guard, sits up feeling a little sore. **

**EXT. GARDNER CAR. **

**Geralds car is seen speeding down an urban street. **

**Autumn leaves are seen falling down. **

**EXT. CRYSLER. **

**Gerald drives inton the path of an oncoming car. He swerves and so does the Crysler. The Crysler comes to a sudden stop. **

**EXT. TANNEN RESIDENCE. **

**Gerald is seen snatching Biff from his mother. Myra can be heard crying. **

**GERALD**

**Get off him!**

**As he snatches hims away aggressively, the note falls out of his cardigan to the ground **

**and starts to blow down the street. Myra goes to the drivers door and cries out for her son. **

**Gerald bangs on the door and leaves the baby on the porch. He runs back to the car. **

**Across the street someone is watching. Geralds car is seen speeding away, just as his mother opens the door. Geralds mother calls out to him. **

**GERALDS MOTHER**

**Jerry! Jerry! Where ya going Jerry?! **

**EXT. DELORIS BROWN. **

**Doc Browns 32 year old Grand Daughter, who was driving the Crysler, watches the getaway. **

**The note that Myra left for Biff, falls to her feet. She picks it up and reads it's contents. **

**Deloris appears concerned. **


	6. Return Of The Enemy

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

**A Police Car is present. **

**EXT. WILLIAM MCFLY. **

**Now, 52 years old.**

**The new Sheriff is interviewing Emmett Brown. **

**Is taking down details with a Notepad. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN.**

**A little shaken, after coming face to face with, Irving Tannens son, Gerald Tannen,**

**who made an armed Getaway. **

**WILLIAM**

**I'm glad you're alright, Emmett. Let's hope for Gerald Tannens sake, he's left town for good. **

**William closes his notedpad and places it in his pocket. **

**EMMETT**

**Thank you Sheriff. Um could I ask as a favour? **

**WILLIAM**

**Sure thing Emmett.**

**EMMETT**

**Could you give me a ride to School. I'm late.**

**WILLIAM **

**Sure. I'll get one of officers to take you. **

**A WHILE LATER. **

**INT. POLICE CAR. **

**INT. WILLIAM MCFLY. **

**He places his key in the ignition and is about to start it, when he is abruptly stopped by **

**an old enemy. He jumps and turns. **

**EXT. IRVING TANNEN. **

**Now in his late Forties. **

**He looks rather scruffy facially and dress wise. **

**Irving gives William a darting stare - that of vengeance and an attemptto intimidate**

**the Sheriff. **

**IRVING**

**Remember me SHERIFF?! **

**William stares hard back at his adversary. **

**Twelve years previous, Irving and his Father tried to murder, him, Marty and Lorraine**

**at Millers Garage prior to his and Bufords arrest outside the Floozy Bar. **

**It appears Irving hasn't forgot. **

**WILLIAM**

**Oh, it's you Tannen. See Prison has been hard on you. **

**IRVING**

**Yeah and who's fault is that? **

**Irving moves his head forward towards Irvings, not scared at all. **

**WILLIAM**

**You brought this on all by yourself.**

**Irving moves his face towards William. The conflict appears to get more heated. **

**IRVING**

**I made myself a promise, that when I got out jail, I would avenge my father. **

**William laughs in sarcasm. **

**WILLIAM**

**Yeah well, you're gonna have to try that one on your own. It looks as if your son didn't want stick around to help**

**(he nods to the Bank)**

**If you didn't notice. **

**Irving turns to the Bank, Gerald robbed. He realizes that his off spring committed**

**the robbery. Irving is stunned. **

**WILLIAM**

**Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Only difference is - he doesn't stick around. **

**Irving buttons are pushed and he grasps the outer and inner drivers door,**

**grinding his teeth, as he gives William a warning. **

**IRVING**

**My Father may be dead, but his legacy will not be remembered for the embarrassment you, them Brown Bunch and that Clint Eastwood caused me. Not to forget to mention them Chicks Parton and Presley. I will get even. Even if it takes me to my dying breath. **

**WILLIAM**

**Hopefully Tannen, that will not be far off. Stay out Prison - if you can. **

**William hits the Gas and speeds off. **

**Irving has revenge in his sights. He lights a Cigarette. **

**CLOSE UP OF IRVING TANNEN. **

**IRVING**

**We will have our revenge Father...we'll have our revenge. **


	7. ELB Discovery

**INT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL. **

**INT. MATHS CLASS. **

**During an Algebra Lesson. **

**INT. MR BARKER**

**Is teaching Quadratic Equations. **

**He draws an example of an equation across a Chalk Board. **

**He is educating his Class. **

**MR BARKER**

**There are two seperate solutions called a root - which also is known as - zero, of Quadratic Equation...**

**The classroom door is heard opening.**

**INT. EMMETT BROWN.**

**The young student rushes in. A little out of breath. **

**INT. STUDENTS. **

**They look up. **

**Mr Barker is not too impressed by Emmett's punctuality and looks at his watch. **

**He lets out a loud sigh and gives Emmett a stern look. **

**MR BARKER**

**Mr Brown - Did we start too early for you? **

**Emmett catches his breath. **

**EMMETT**

**No, sir. There was an incident in town. **

**Mr Barker is not convinced, rolling his eyes. **

**MR BARKER**

**Excuses, excuses. One more Mr Brown and that will be Detention after School. **

**Emmett run down. **

**EMMETT**

**But, sir. It wasn't my fault. **

**Mr Barker interrupts him. **

**MR BARKER**

**Your desk, please, Mr Brown. **

**Emmett is humiliated and walks to his desk, with the Students gorking at him. **

**INT. RONALD HARRIS**

**The tormentor smirks at Emmett, who sits opposite him. **

**Emmett sees that he's teasing him and gives him hateful stare back. **

**He turns away, doing his best to ignore him. **

**THAT NIGHT. **

**INT. BROWN MANSION**

**INT. BEDROOM**

**Emmetts room. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN**

**Lays awake, staring at the ceiling. **

**THE CAMERA MOVES TO A CLOSE UP OF EMMETT. **

**He continues to recall the events of hisn earlier childhood. **

_**(Flashback from Part IV**_

_**Emmett stepping into the road near the Floozy Bar and sees a cars headlights speeding towards**_

_**him. **_

_**The car suddenly disappears and leaves a pair of fire trails behind) **_

**This incident seems to have remained with Emmett often since that December night in 1925. **

_**(Flashbacks from his earlier teen years.**_

_**Of Ten year old Emmett witnessing a Train lifting soaring into the sky and disappearing before his eyes. **_

_**Thirteen year old Emmett becomes curious on why the Browns are so secretive. **_

_**EMMETT**_

_**May I check out, what you do in there? **_

_**VERNE**_

_**Sorry kid. Dangerous chemicals. )**_

**CLOSE UP - EMMETT.**

_**(Deloris Browns voice is heard behind his thoughts. **_

_**EMMETT**_

_**You got a Space Ship hidden in there or something? (O.S.).**_

_**DELORIS**_

_**You're talking as if we have something to hide. (O.S.).**_

_**EMMETT **_

_**No. Just curious. (O.S.). **_

_**(EXT. BROWN FARM. **_

_**Emmett is out playing near the Brown Farm, out of curiosity. **_

_**There is a sudden rumble and vibration underground. The Vibrations get louder.**_

_**THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, THERE ARE THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS AND A GUSH OF WIND. **_

_**Then there's silence. )**_

**EMMETT CONTINUES TO RECALL MOMENTS OF SECRECY, HE SUSPECTS THE BROWNS ARE HIDING. **

_**(EXT. BROWN BARN. **_

_**Young Emmett goes towards the Barn and places his ear, next to it. **_

_**He overhears Jules and Verne, discussing something, they don't want anybody, especially Emmett to know. **_

_**JULES (O.S.). **_

_**Emmett is becoming more curious by the minute. He's already spreading rumours about a flying train. We need to limit our travels through the Space Time Continuum. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.).**_

_**Unless, we use the Delorean buried in the Delgado...**_

_**THE WORDs DELOREAN & DELGADO ECHOS IN EMMETTS HEAD. **_

_**VERNE (O.S.). **_

_**Delorean. Delorean.**_

_**Delgado. Delgado. Delogado**_

_**EXT. DELORIS. **_

_**Deloris intercepts Emmett outside. **_

_**DELORIS**_

_**Sorry Grandpa - I mean Emmett. Off limits. )**_

**Emmett takes a deep breath and falls asleep. **

**Wednesday **

**October 6th**

**1937**

**3:30 P.M. **

**INT. PUBLIC LIBRARY. **

**Silence. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Starts to check out the History Archives. **

**He looks scours through articles, dating back to the 1880's. **

**One catches his eye. **

**An Article from "**_**Wednesday December 3rd 1925." **_

_**"IRVING AND BUFORD TANNEN INDICTED FOR KIDNAP, SMUGGLING AND ATTEMPTED MURDER. "**_

_**" Local Teachers help Authorities thwart Family plot." **_

**Emmett scrolls further back to 1885.**

**ARTICLE READS. "**_**CLINT EASTWOOD BELIEVED DEAD AFTER SHONASH RAVINE PLUNGE." **__**Dated on "Tuesday September 8th 1885."**_

**Emmett is drawn to this article. A voice heard behind him. **

**LIBRARIAN (O.S.). **

**Now, there's a face, I'll never forget. **

**INT. LIBRARIAN. **

**A man in sixties and wearing glasses is standing just beside Emmett. **

**Taking note of the article Emmett is reading. **

**EMMETT**

**I heard he was a mystery man. **

**The Librarians eyes light up. **

**LIBRARIAN**

**Oh, Clint Eastwood was more than that. He was a legend in the day, despite his stay being brief. On that September morning Fifty Two Years ago, we cheered and we mourned him. Buford Tannen met a match, nobody ever expected. **

**EMMETT**

**It say's '**_**Clint Eastwood died in a Locomotive Hijack.' **_

**LIBRARIAN**

**Well, that theory was laid to rest Twelve years ago. He was kidnapped by Irving and Buford Tannen. Buford waited Forty Years to get his revenge. The mob set a fire at an abandoned Garage up Main Street, with Sheriff Mcfly, Mr Eastwood and a mystery woman trapped inside. After the Brown Brothers rescued them, the Tannens made their attempted escape and prior to their arrest, they claimed to have seen some sort of weird craft disappear, before they crashed into a Manure Truck. **

**EMMETT**

**What happened to this Eastwood guy? **

**LIBRARIAN**

**He disappeared. But, the Brown brothers, Jules and Verne they seemed to know him well. Mr Eastwood seemed close to their father, Emmett Brown, when he was a Blacksmith, back in 1885. **

**Emmett finds the name quite a coincidence. **

**EMMETT**

**Emmett Brown? **

**(gasp)**

**LIBRARIAN**

**Yeah. He passed away in 1915. **

**Good old age of Ninety Five. **

**CUT TO ANOTHER ARTICLE. **

_**"EMMETT BROWN PASSES AWAY AT 95." 'Well loved former Blacksmith and Professor is mourned.' Dated. 'Monday July 5th 1915.'**_

**Emmett starts to become more intrigued. **

**A FEW MINUTES. **

**INT. PHOTOGRAPH. **

**It's a photograph of Marty Mcfly and "Doc" Emmett L Brown. **_**"Saturday September 5th 1885." **_

**Emmett takes note of Doc's initials written in the picture. **

**EMMETT**

**E.L.B.**

**(to himself).**

**EXT. DARK. **

**BROWN MANSION. **

**INT. BEDROOM. **

**Emmetts clock reads 10:04 P.M. **

**THE CAMERA PANS RIGHT. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**He is sat in the dark, in his casual clothes. **

**EXT. DRIVEWAY.**

**Emmett is seen sneaking down the drive. **

**EXT. GARAGE. **

**He quietly walks to the Garage and takes out a key. **

**INT. GARAGE.**

**He lifts the Garage door and lights his Torch. **

**INT. PACKARD. **

**Erhardts Car is parked inside.**

**Emmett starts search around counters and cupboards for something. Then, he comes across something he appeared to be looking for. **

**INT. DYNAMITE. **

**Explosives. **

**INT. DETONATOR**

**Device. **

**Emmett takes the Dynamite and Detonator and places them inside a duffal bag, which was stuffed in his overcoat. He then looks around some more and comes across a hard hat, a Mining Stick hanging up and a Lamp.**

**EXT. GARAGE. **

**Emmett is then seen leaving the Garage and locking it up. He proceeds out of the driveway and wanders off into the night. **

**EXT. BOOT HILL CEMETARY. **

**Emmett stumbles past Gravestones, up to an abandoned Mineshaft, that has been sealed for many decades. **

**Emmett over time, prepares the detonation, with wiring and setting the Dynamite. Once set, Emmett is prepared to**

**blow open the Mine. He hesitates and looks to his surroundings - making sure nobody is witness to his antics. **

**Doc flips the switch. **

**THERE IS AN ALMIGHTY EXPLOSION. **

**Emmett cowers. **

**The dust begins to settle and Emmett grabs his torch and puts on the Hard Hat and takes hold of the Mine Stick. **

**Emmett enters the Mine. **

**INT. DELGADO MINE.**

**Once inside the Mine, he enters murky passageways. It's kind of creepy in way and rather unsafe. He uses the Lamp as his guidance. **

**Even, though the passengeways seems to take him further and further, he carries on. He stops for a moment and then points his Torch to the**

**right to a sealed Chamber, with a board placed across it with the intials E.L.B. Engraved on it. Emmett thinks he's stumbled across the Holy Grail.**

**MOMENTS LATER. **

**Emmett is seen digging at the sealed wall. **

**SOMETIME LATER. **

**Emmett gasps for air, as he profusely digs at the Rocky Surface and he starts to sweat. **

**FINALLY. **

**Emmett has broken a hole in the wall. He is exhausted. He can see nothing through the hole, but picks up the Lamp. He holds it up to see what's hidden behind the wall. His eyes widen and his mouth drops in shock. **

**EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**The Delorean Time Vehicle hidden by Doctor Emmett L Brown, since 1885, has been discovered by his younger counterpart - Fifty Two Years Later. **


	8. Time Rebuild

**INT. DELGADO MINE**

**Boot Hill Cemetery. **

**INT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. **

**Buried - now discovered - after Fifty Two Years by it's creator. **

**It is covered over. A dim light is shone upon it. **

**INT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**The teen shines it's torch light on the vehicle. **

**His eyes are drawn to it and comes to realize, his theories were true. **

**He is estastic. **

**EMMETT**

**Astounding. **

**(to himself)**

**Emmett enters the chamber and moves towards his creation. A creation is has not yet experienced from his perspective. **

**He starts to to touch the sealed car. A shiver of excitement runs down his spine, of what mystery could lay hidden **

**behind the History of the Vehicle. **

**MOMENTS PASS. **

**The cover is stripped and the Delorean's outer body is exposed to Emmett before his eyes. It's nothing like anything, he's seen before. **

**First appearance, appear as something fom outer space. Emmett scours it, knowing of what he suspected for Twelve Years, is true. **

**Emmett moves round to the Gullwing door. He cannot make out, what's inside. He spots the door latch and pushes it. The Gullwing door**

**springs open and he jumps back, as it rises up. Emmett places his head inside.**

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Emmet holds the Lamp cautiously, as not to cause a fire. **

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**The dusty numeric dashboard is shown. **

**Emmett glances to his left. **

**INT. FLUXCIPACTOR. **

**He spots the Y Shaped fused component in behind / between the Driver and Passenger seats. **

**He is intrigued. Something else, then catches his eye. A brown envelope. **

**Emmett picks up the envelope and opens it. **

**INT. SCHEMATICS. **

**Details on how to get the Delorean up and working - with Diagrams of how each component should and where to be fit. **

**Emmett, then has a thought. He looks back into the Delorean and at the Time Circuits. **

**Each numberic panel depicts ' A Destination, Current and Last Time Departed,' Time Periods. **

**He looks back at the Y shaped circuit in the back. He soon discovers that he's stumpled upon History - not yet sure on Futire History. **

**EMMETT**

**Amazing. Absolutely amazing...**

**A Time Machine? **

**CUT TO SCENESOF EMMETT OVER A PERIOD OF TIME. **

**INT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL. **

**INT. SCIENCE CLASS. **

**Emmett appears more enthusiastic and concentrated during class. **

**INT. BROWN MANSION. **

**Emmett is seen doing Homework. **

**INT. ERHARDT BROWN. **

**His father sees a difference in his son. **

**EXT. BROWN FARM. DARK. **

**Emmett is stood, outside his future off -springs residence. **

**CUT TO DELGADO MINE. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**Emmett is fixing up the Delorean. **

**BACK TO HILL VALLEY HIGH. **

**INT. MATHS CLASS. **

**Emmett shows examples of co -ordinate Geometry on a Chalk Board. **

**MR BARKER**

**Will you demonstrate to us the mid point of this Formula**

**Emmett chalks up his answer on the board and he recieves praisel from his teacher.**

**MR BARKER**

**Well done Mr Brown. **

**EMMETT**

**Thank you sir. **

**INT. RONALD HARRIS.**

**Much to the annoyance of his rival. **

**INT. DELGADO MINE.**

**Emmett continues to work away. **

**EXT. DELOREAN.**

**On The Time Machine. **

**EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. **

**Emmett appears pretty pleased with himself. He stands up and walks away. **

**THE CAMERA PANS UPWARDS. **

**EXT. COURTHOUSE. **

**The Clock Face on the the Tower reads. 4:00 P.M. **

**Monday**

**November 1st**

**1937**

**Appears On The Screen**

**DARK. **

**INT. DELGADO MINE. **

**Emmett is stood inside the hidden chamber, with a Lamp. **

**EXT. DELOREAN.**

**The time vehicle looks as if, it's been worked on. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**He gets inside and relaxes himself for a moment, grasping the Steering wheel. He looks to his right and spots a lever. He flips the lever.**

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**They turn on. It's appears the Panel had a Memory stored on them.**

**DESTINATION TIME: ****Thursday January 1st 1885 12:00 A.M.**

**PRESENT TIME:' Monday November 1st 1937 11:35 P.M. **

**LAST TIME DEPARTED: Saturday November ****12th 1955 9:46 P.M. **

**Emmett then can hear an an electrical buzzing sound and he turns. **

**INT. FLUXCIPACITOR. **

**It's Y circuit is illuminating. **

**INT. BROWN MANSION. **

**Emmetts clock reads 1:30 A.M. **

**He lays awakes again staring at the ceiling as the Camera pans close to him. **

**Now, all Emmett needs to do, is get the Delorean on the road**_**. **_


	9. Back In Time

**EXT**_**. **_**DARK**_**. **_

**EXT. PICK UP TRUCK. **

**Borrowed. **

**EXT. CHAIN. **

**Extending. **

**EXT. DELGADO MINE. **

**Boot Hill Cemetary. **

**The Truck is pulling something from out of the Mine. **

**EXT. DELOREAN. **

**The Time Vehicle is brought out from it's Fifty Five Year exile - buried inside the Mine. **

**EXT. EMMETT BROWN. **

**Emmett appears from the Truck and rubs his hands together. He seems mighty pleased with himself. **

**He puffs. **

**EMMETT**

**Let's see what this Baby can do. **

**ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER. **

**INT. DELOREAN. **

**Emmett Brown sits at the Wheel of the Time Machine. He is not supposed to see, his vision of the Fluxcipacitor**

**for another 18 Years, when he hits his head on a sink. What he decides now, could yet put the Space Time Continuum**

**at risk. **

**Emmett takes the key's, he found in the car upon his discpvery, in the ignition. The Delorean starts up. **

**Emmett then flips the lever , between the Driver and Passenger seat. **

**INT. TIME CIRCUITS. **

**They come on. **

**INT. FLUXCIPACTOR **

**Illuminates. **

**Emmett then starts tapping in numbers and they seem to give out random dates, that don't mean a thing. **

**He seems confused at first, but then seems to realization. He starts to count and then starts tapping on the**

**keyboard again. **

**DESTINATION TIME: Wednesday December 2nd 1925 8:30 P.M. is tapped in. **

**Emmett now has the Time Circuits set. He glances at the Fluxcipacitor, then forward. **

**EMMETT - POV. A long Pathway which leads to the exit in the far distance is seen from the windshield. **

**Emmett puts the car into gear and revs it up a couple of times. **

**THEN EMMETT STEPS ON THE ACCELERATOR! **

**The Delorean gets up to speed.**

**30...**

**40...**

**50...**

**EXT. BOOT HILL CEMETARY**

**By the time he reaches Fifty, Emmett is out of the Cemetary and screeches the car round to his right, which slows the Delorean down a little. The car bumps of uneven ground slightly, until it comes to an open road. **

**EXT. OPEN COUNTRY. **

**Emmett stops the Time Machine briefly. He is about to take one of the biggest risk of his life - yet one of his biggest experiences. **

**He peers agonisingly into the darkness and the only lightS seen is from the cars headlights and Moonlight. Emmett looks to his left. **

**The sign reads: 'You are now leaving Hill Valley. Come back soon.' **

**EMMETT - POV. Looks into Vast darkness. **

**A few seconds pass. **

**EMMETT AGAIN STEPS ON THE GAS PEDAL!**

**The Delorean speeds off into the night. **

**The Speedometer Gauge increases. Also the Time Circuit Speed rises too. **

**50...**

**60...**

**70...**

**Emmett tenses.**

**80..**

**85...**

**THEN THE DELOREAN REAGCHES EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR!**

**CLOSE UP OF TIME CIRCUITS - WED 2 1925 08:30 P.M. **

**THE FLUXCIPACITOR LIGHTS UP AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS.**

**THERE ARE FLASHES OF LIGHT AND THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS!**

**EXT. HIGHWAY. **

**THE TIME VEHICLE DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM - LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND! **

**THE CAMERA PANS UPWARDS TO THE MOON SHINING DOWN. **


End file.
